


brainstorming ideas 4 batman fics

by snackbaskets



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: just brainstorming, plopping it here on ao3 for my own ref and so people can comment thoughts, requests/suggestions welcome and appreciated!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snackbaskets/pseuds/snackbaskets
Summary: not an actual fic, just future fic ideas for me to choose fromsuggestions/comments/requests welcome!!





	brainstorming ideas 4 batman fics

JASONS GIRLS (SERIES)  
**Purely Jason-centric**  
\- Jason accidentally gets adopted by a brothel of working girls who he saves/helps and they decide they love him  
\- All character-driven, very much a trauma recovery fic  
\- Just an excuse for me to write about good things happening to Jason and to put some actual girls into a narrative for once lmao  
\- Occasional Batfam/Outlaw crossover, but mostly just Jay being nice to working girls  
\- very noncanon character heavy, very niche, SUPER self indulgent

_NONCANON SUPPORTING CHARACTERS_  
\- **CIAOBELLA**: runs the Ruby Lounge after killing the old boss for abusing the girls; denmother to the club’s employees and Jason’s confidant. Sarcastic, firm, protective  
\- **SHIMMER/MARY LOU JACOBS**: one of the girls that stayed with Ciaobella after she took the lounge. Trying for sobriety. Sweet, enthusiastic, a little airheaded  
\- **ANGEL/DELORES PREE**: long time working girl, a rival of Ciaobella and distrusts Jason’s claims of goodwill. Jaded, sarcastic, frequently biting  
\- **STARDUST/MIA DOWEN**: first girl Jay brings to the lounge after Ciaobella takes it; begins the tradition of bringing girls to her for safety. Timid, young, naive  
-**ROSIE/JUANITA VALORES**: first girl to ask Ciaobella to hire her after leaving her pimp; the pimp puts her through the wringer for it before Jason kills him. Very forgiving, happy-go-lucky, independent  
\- **CALYPSO/DANTE REID**: 16 year old who’s been working the streets since he hit double digits. Forced to work the lounge (NO TOUCHING!!!) if he wanted to keep it up. One of the only boys Ciaobella employs. Likes messing with Tim. Dry, flirtatious, mischievous  
\- **LAKE/LAILA YEN**: joined Ciaobella after Jason saved her from an attempted gang assault. Dancer only. Very close friend of Jason’s. Dislikes commitment. Strong-willed, sarcastic, mischievous  
\- **BIXBY**: Bouncer for the club, follows Ciaobella like the lord’s shepherd. Unsure of Jason, but definitely scared of him. Not too bright.  
\- **REX**: bartends with Adam. Gotham-raised ex-marine. Protects the girls with her life and Jason’s favorite sparring partner. Threatening, brash, humorous  
\- **ADAM**: bartends with Rex. Not from Gotham, there for college. Treated like a puppy by most of the girls. Jason makes him nervous. Dry, tired, easily-embarrassed

**1.** Jay meets Ciaobella while working a case and she beats him to the punch in killing the target. He makes sure ownership of the lounge goes to her smoothly and they go separate ways.  
**2.** Jay meets Stardust while hunting a sex trafficker, and takes her to Ciaobella for lack of anywhere else to go. Stardust asks him to visit her.  
**3.** Shimmer calls Jay after a john roughs up Angel. Angel tells him to go fuck himself. Meets Lake on patrol and tells her she’s safer with Ciaobella. She brushes him off. He and Selina chat about what he’s been up to.  
**4.** Roy introduces himself to the girls and they tease Jay relentlessly about it.  
**5.** Calypso tries to pick up Jay when he’s out in civvies. Goes back to him as Hood and tells him to stop. Calypso tells him he’ll go to Ciaobella when he can consistently afford rent. Rosie joins Ciaobella.  
**6.** Jay saves Lake out on patrol and she joins Ciaobella. He and ‘Bella have a heart-to-heart about family.  
**7.** Jay reluctantly goes to Dick to ask about being a landlord. Dick offers to help if Jay tells him what he’s up to and Jay refuses. Dick goes to the lounge with Cass and catches Jay in a deal with another kingpin. Ciaobella kicks them out and tells them to let Jason be independent. Dick leaves Jay his best tips for landlording and lets him be.  
**8.** Jay helps the girls move into the new building. A few are reluctant to be under someone’s thumb, but happy to be safe. Calypso joins Ciaobella.  
**9.** Rosie goes missing and Jay hunts down her pimp with the wrath of god. He wonders if his involvement with the girls does more harm than good. They add their two cents.  
**10.** Jay allows Tim, Steph, and Duke to meet the girls when he’s injured working a case.  
**11.** Lake demands Jason take her out to dinner. They catch Bruce and Babs at the mall and do everything they can to avoid getting spotted. Shenanigans ensue.  
**12.** Stardust calls Dick when Jason takes a beating. He convinces Ciaobella to let him through only when Jay gets worse, and the girls grudgingly add him to the list of “capes that are alright”.

THE JAYROY BABY PROJECT (MULTI-CHAPTER)  
**Bruce, Dick, Damian, Jason, Roy, Lian**, Tim, Cassandra, Steph, Duke, Alfred, Cheshire, Selina(?), Kate(?), Barbara(?)

\- If it wasn’t instantly obvious Jason’s pining like a sonuvabitch, but he’s terrified of hurting his friendship with Roy  
-Cheshire drops off Lian out of the blue while Jay and Roy are doing Outlaw stuff  
-She says Lian’s host family wasn’t doing good enough while Roy was away  
\\\ Said family can’t be reached suddenly  
-Cheshire drops off the map  
-Roy and Jay look for the family and find them murdered by the League  
\\\ They assume Lian’s a target and flee to Gotham  
-They stay in a dumb domestic thing until Arkham breakout forces them to the Manor (Lian starts calling Jay papa and he realizes hes Fucked)  
-Trying to wrangle Arkham, the League, the Batfam, and Lian while also Pining™  
\- Jay’s terrified of the family telling him he’s not fit to be around Lian  
\\\ Dami is the first to realize he isn’t just Lian’s Uncle Jay, and spills how he calls Dick his Dad when it’s just them. baby solidarity  
\\\ Tim knew, because Tim is a smartass bastard but Jay loves him  
\- Joker causes a ruckus, obviously  
\\\ The GET TOGETHER probably happens here (will i be brave enough to get Mature? Stay tuned)  
\\\ Drops the hint that the League was behind the breakout  
\- League was trying to steal Tim and Dami, Again  
\\\ Cheshire staged Lian’s danger to keep her and Roy from getting picked off for being involved with Jason  
\\\ Jay admits to Bruce that Lian’s like his daughter  
\\\ Tender fatherhood stuff  
\- Obviously a cool rescue thing where there’s a climax I guess  
\- I’ll figure it out

JAYROY MECHANIC AU (MULTI-CHAPTER(?))  
**Jason, Roy, Lian, Kori, **, Duke, Cassandra, Tim, Steph, Dick, Alfred, Barbara, Damian, Selina, Bruce  
\- basically the jayroy baby project but a little to the left  
\- instead of running the underworld after Under The Red Hood, jay gets some help and opens a mechanic shop instead-- the fam knows hes Out There , Somewhere, but hav NO idea hes still in gotham (and jay likes it that way)  
\- hes avoiding cape life like the plague but because hes jason he keeps helping basically everyone, until some guy shows up looking to raid his jalopy yard  
\- ohshitthatsroyharper.jpg  
\- meanwhile roy has completely dropped out the hero gig to raise lian (whos a BABY baby) and make odd shit to sell on ebay-- also avoiding capes like the plague, but came to gotham bc oliver wouldnt leave him alone and dick Demanded uncle rights (and bludhaven is out of the question)  
\- hits up the shady mechanic down the block to raid his jalopy and maybe prove hes doing.........somethign illegal. roy doesnt kno what but this dudes definitely wack  
\- ohshitthatsjasontodd.jpg  
\- basically slow burn hiding from the batfam raising a baby shenanigans  
\- obv the bats slowly find jay and its Cute or whatever  
\- also kori is there and lians favorite babysitter Because I Said So 

THE FAMILY NIGHTMARE (MULTI-CHAPTER)  
_HARD MAYBE BECAUSE THIS ONE IS SUPER FUCKED UP_  
**Jason, Duke, Barbara, Damian**,Bruce, Tim, Steph, Dick, Cassandra, Selina(?)  
\- Very And Then There Were None style horror  
\- Fam is whammied and they all wind up in a dream to get picked off slowly  
\- Survivors find a place to hide and realize it’s probably a dream, but not for sure  
\- Heavy psychological horror  
\\\ Bruce goes first thing, not sure how yet lmao  
\\\ Tim next, in a ‘one must die’ gun on the table scenario  
\\\ Dick executed by a trap saving Dami  
\\\ Cass dies in the ring breaking out her siblings  
\\\ Steph is eaten by the monsters buying time  
\\\ Jay eventually succumbs to his injuries  
\\\ Duke and Dami get poisoned  
\\\ Babs gets hunted and eaten by the monsters last  
\- AFTERWARDS EVERY CHARACTER GETS A COMFORT CHAPTER BECAUSE JESUS CHRIST

THE ROBIN PROTOCOL (SERIES)  
-**[X]** _Dick-Bruce beginning the tradition_  
\- Jay-Bruce having some very mild Jason related explosion anxiety (not mild)  
\- Steph-Duke protecting each other  
-**[X]** _Dick-Cass just shenanigans_  
\- Jay-Tim Team Dumbass back at it again  
\- Selina-Jay catmomma’s fucking pissed

MISC IDEAS (ONESHOTS/DRABBLES)  
\- Dick’s funky brain stuff  
\- Jay bonding w/ Cass and Dami by going pit feral and letting them beat the shit out of him  
\- Something about Selina. I’ll figure it out but i know i love Selina and there’ll be Selina content somewhere  
-**[X]** _Baby Dick and the League_  
-**[X]** _Baby Jay-Bruce bonding_  
\- DickTiger soulmate/ink au  
\- Thotty Midnighter/Dick/Tiger/Babs drabble where Dick strips for a mission and everyone on comms Thirsts  
-**[X]** _Fam cuddles_  
\- Something with baby Tim. i love baby  
\- DamiJon where Jon had no idea he was dating Damian for about eleven months  
\- More fam cuddles probably, maybe a Brucepile this time  
\- Team Dumbass where Tim starts wearing dresses and Jay takes him out shopping bc his wardrobe Sucks  
-**[X]** _Trans Jason_  
\- Damian deletes gender  
\- The Nail Polish Tradition  
\- Some kind of BirdFlash. im gay  
-**[X]** _Maybe a wingfic abt bruce having huge fucking wings for hiding Baby like chicken do_  
\- some more wingfic bc it was SUPER fun maybe a league preening party or the kids taking care of bruce


End file.
